fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura/Quotes
Ally Sakura Chapter 4 Defeated *'Sakura:' No! *sob* *'Hinoka:' Sakura, get out of here! You can't possibly go on! *'Sakura:' You're right. I'm sorry, Hinoka... Enemy Sakura Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * Sakura: Corrin! Are you r-really gonna fight me right now? What did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to l-love you! * Corrin: Sakura, I'm so sorry for all this. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's difficult to explain, but I just need you to...um, take a little nap right now. * Sakura: Brother/Sister, no... Defeated Conquest Chapter 22 Vs. Corrin * Sakura: Corrin! * Corrin: Sakura... I didn't expect you to be here. But if you insist on blocking our way, I won't back down. * Sakura: I know... And I know I probably can't w-win against you, either. But as a princess, I have to at least try to protect my kingdom! So r-ready your sword. It's time to battle! * Corrin: As you wish. * Sakura: This is the first time we'll really be fighting, B-brother/S-sister. I wish... we were fighting side by side instead... Vs. Azura * Sakura: '''Azura!' * '''Azura:' Sakura... I'm surprised to see you here. When did you learn to fight? * Sakura: '''After M-Mother died, I began training, so I could protect the ones I love. I won't let anyone get past me - not even you! * '''Azura: '''I see. I always knew you would grow into a strong woman. I'm happy to see you like this, Sakura. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you. * '''Sakura: Azura... *sniff... sniff... * My... sister... * Azura: Don't cry, Sakura. This is a battlefield, and we are at war. Ready your weapon, dear Sister. Show me how strong you've become. * Sakura: *sniff* OK! Let's b-begin! Defeated Revelation Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * Sakura: Brother/Sister! D-did you come to fight me? What did we do to you to make you so upset with us?! * Corrin: I'm so sorry, Sakura... You did nothing wrong. I just need you to let me follow the path I've chosen. * Sakura: No, there must be another way! Corrin! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "L-leave it all to me today please! I feel like I can do anything!" (surge) * "I took care of my weapon. It's always good be prepared, you know?" (weapon exp) * "What's this? Did someone lose it? Well, you may as well have it now..." (found item) * "Maybe a wardrobe update will help me feel more confident... What do you think?" (accessory gift) ** "Thank you Big Brother/Sister. I'll take extra-special care of it!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "Is this for me? Thank you, Brother/Sister. I promise to take good care of it!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Is this for me? Thank you, darling. I promise to take good care of it!" (accessory gift; married) ** "On s-second thought, I don't have time to do this right now." (accessory gift, refused) ** "A b-b-birthday present? For me? Are sure about this? Oh my... th-thank you!" (friendship birthday gift received) ** "Getting a p-p-present is great, but it's even better when it's from YOU!" (married birthday gift received) ** "N-n-no way! I c-can't... I d-don't even... Oh, d-d-dear... I need to g-go now..." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "I'm so happy that you're my big brother/sister!" (idle) * "I didn't expect to have free time today... Wh-what should I do with it?" (idle) * "Oh, Corrin, you're always so busy. I'm sure everyone appreciates your efforts." (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister! Take a look at this beautiful sweater I've been knitting! Pretty, right?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister! I hope you're having a great day today!" (idle) * "I'll do my best to help everyone in the next battle—I promise!" (idle) * "I'm so happy that you're part of my life, Corrin." (idle, married) * "Oh! Hello, Corrin... Do you think we could spend some time together today?" (idle, married) * "Oh, Corrin, you're always so busy. Remember to rest sometimes, OK?" (idle, married) * "Hello, Corrin! Look at this beautiful sweater I've been knitting! Pretty, right?" (idle, married) * "Happy birthday! I’ll do everything I can do to make this a great day for you!" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday! I’m glad for this and the many more birthdays to come!" (Corrin's birthday, lovers) * "Ah! Sorry. I just don't recognize you. Are you a traveler?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Well, um... Mind telling me how you like to spend your free time?" (free time) * "Um, pardon me... Would you like to pair up next battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "Me? I often sew or read, and enjoy a little time alone." (free time) * "Well, of course. I'll try my best not to let you down." (team up) Asking - Married * "P-please promise to stay s-safe out there! I don't know what I'd do if...if... *sniff*" (promise) * "I j-just love you...so much! I will for the rest of m-my life, promise!" (love) Replying - Married * "I-I'm so sorry I've made you worry about me! I p-promise to never leave your side..." (promise) * "Oh! I, well, I feel the same way, of course! I-I'm so happy...my l-l-love." (love) Asking - Child * "Um... If there's anything you'd like, I'll do my best to get it for you..." (gift) * "It's always great to spend time with you." (spending time) Replying - Child * "Perhaps a pair of matching cases, decorated with cherry blossoms." (gift) * "I'm happy now, too. We can be together forever." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship *"D-did you need something, Corrin? I'd be glad to help..." (Invite) *"Y-your room is so nice...Thanks for giving me a tour." (Invite) *"I r-really appreciate you offering to help, Corrin. You give the best advice." (Invite) *"It's r-really nice of you two to invite me over for tea." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers *"Oh, good! You're back. I g-get so lonely when you're not here." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, my love. I couldn't wait to see you again..." (Entrance) *"My h-heart races every time you walk through the door!" (Entrance) *"Oh. Thank you for waking me! I'm so sorry I fell asleep like that." (Awakening, Good) *"HIYAH! ...Oh! You scared me. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you." (Awakening, Bad) *"Oh. Welcome home, Corrin. My bath was so hot, I'm a little dizzy..." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"I'm not sure which I like better—warming up or cooling down." (Cool Down, Good) *"I love our time together, but it always leaves me wanting more." (Exit) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday! I'll do everything I can to make this a great day for you!" * "Oh! Happy birthday!" * "Happy birthday! I'm glad for this and the many more birthdays to come!" (married) Level Up * "Now they'll all see how t-tough I am!" (6+ stats up) * "Oh, yay! I think I improved a little..." (4-5 stats up) * "That wasn't so bad... I can do this!" (2-3 stats up) * "Oh dear! I-I'll do better from now on!" (0-1 stat up) * "Um, sorry, but I think I've reached my limit!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "This is all new to me, but I'll try my best!" Confession Help Description A shy Hoshidan princess with a gentle spirit. '' Roster ''The youngest princess of Hoshido. She has a kind heart and cannot abide suffering. She is surprisingly strong willed for one so painfully shy. The most relaxing to be around. Born on 4/9. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll try my best..." * "I'm with you..." **gasp* "Oh no...." * "I won't let you get hurt." * "I-I'm ready." * "I'll stay with you!" * "Be careful!" * "I can support you." * "What shall we do?" * "Let's try our hardest." Dual Strike * "Don't come any closer!" * "I'll help, too!" * "Excuse me!" * "I can do this!" Dual Guard * "I won't allow it!" **gasp* "Oh thank goodness!" **gasp* "Are you hurt?" Critical/Skill *"Don't...Don't move!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"I'm sorry about this!" *"I-It's all me! Defeated Enemy * "Rest in peace." * "Sweet dreams." * "It's done." **sigh* * "Please forgive us." * "It was the only way." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Very much appreciated." * "Thank you so very much." * "Amazing!" Defeated by Enemy * "Augh! Please...don't cry..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes